


Pebbled Pleasure

by TaeStarker3000



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: And intense for him, Biting, Boys In Love, Dry Humping, Grinding, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Peter's senses make sex a lot more fun, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tony uses that to his advantage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeStarker3000/pseuds/TaeStarker3000
Summary: Peter felt everything so strongly after he was bitten. He spent the days after the field trip to Oscorp in agony from what his body was experiencing.Eventually he got used to it (well, not really but he managed it)And then his shirt brushed his nipples the first time that he changed his clothes. The feeling of the cotton setting his whole body on fire.Well, fuck. That was new.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 216





	Pebbled Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so excited to get my first (but not really cuz I had another WIP I started before this one) smut fic out!!  
> I'm especially honoured that this is a part of the Jar Of Dirt Challenge that was set about by the absolutely amazing @twokinkybeans.  
> Thank you guys for the opportunity♡  
> Hugs!  
> \- Tae

The spider bite changed a lot for Peter.

It changed his senses, his health problems, his physique. It changed the way he saw and felt the objects, people, and surroundings he encountered every day.

  
  


It changed the way he reacted to sound and taste. It changed the way things felt when he touched them and when he was touched in turn. And it was a  _ big _ change.

  
  


He felt everything so strongly. He was so sensitive after the bite that he spent days cocooned in the softest clothes and pyjamas he could find. Every time he shifted, twitched,  _ breathed,  _ he felt agony shoot through him. He couldn't comprehend the relief that he felt when he eventually got used to the constant stimulus and input from his senses.

  
  


And then his shirt brushed his nipples the first time that he changed his clothes after the hell he'd felt after being bitten. The feeling of the cotton gliding over them as he pulled it down set his whole body on fire.

  
  


He'd never felt so much pleasure just from that. Never thought he could. He knew that he had sensitive nipples before this whole freak show that he felt he was going through now. He had toyed and played with them as he got himself off to a Tony Stark sex tape for months now. This new aspect to it sent his head spinning.

  
  


He moved to pick up his underwear and couldn't stop the moan he let out as the shirt brushed over his nipples again. They were so sensitive, how the hell was he going to be able to walk around like this? 

  
  


He choked back another moan and slid his briefs up his thighs, the sensation over his chest distracting him. He pulled the underwear up all the way, or rather tried to, because the second the fabric touched his shaft he was gone. His grip immediately slacked and the waistband snapped over the head of his cock, the fire he felt earlier blazing into an explosion as he almost passed out from the power of his climax.

  
  


When he came back to himself after the mind blowing orgasm, he knew this would become one of his favourite effects from the bite. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Peter was in Tony's lap, arms clasped over his neck and shoulders as they kissed. 

  
  


Tony pulled away slightly and nipped at the younger man's plump lower lip, darting his tongue over it to soothe it. Peter whimpered, still surprised at time from the way his senses increased the pleasure he felt, and drew him back to press their lips together as he rolled his hips down to meet Tony's clothed erection with his own, breath hitching when the older man trailed his lips down Peter's jaw to just below his ear. 

  
  


He grazed his teeth over Peter's earlobe and went lower, running his tongue over the creamy skin as Peter tilted his head to give Tony more room. He felt the slide of his shirt as the man pulled it aside and started sucking and nipping at the skin across his neck and collarbone.

  
  


"So pretty, baby." Tony muttered into the junction between Peter's neck and shoulder. "All marked and pretty for Daddy." 

  
  


"Only for you." Peter gasped out as Tony trailed his fingers up under his shirt from where they had been grasping his hips.

  
  


Peter withdrew momentarily to pull his top off, practically ripping Tony's when he tried to rid the older man of his dress shirt as well.

  
  


Peter coaxed Tony forward again, hands sliding along his jaw as he drew him into a bruising kiss. He felt Tony's arms tighten around him, a hand sliding to cup his denim clad ass as he was lifted suddenly when Tony stood up.

  
  


A flash of heat coiled in his stomach at the thought of Tony lifting him so easily, feeling the flex of the man's muscles as he carried Peter over to the bed.

  
  


Letting Peter drop to the luxurious mattress, Tony crawled after him and rid them of the last layers of their clothing. 

  
  


A shudder rolled through Peter's body as he felt the silk sheets brush over his sensitive skin, reveling in the sensation of the soft bed beneath him contrasting to the delicious firm touch and glide of Tony above him.

  
  


Peter couldn't contain his cry when Tony pressed his hips down to meet with Peter's and ducked his head to mouth and lick at his pebbled nipples.

  
  


"Fuck!" He rasped out, thrusting his hips up against Tony's, grinding their precum slicked cocks together. His hips twitched and he moaned loudly when Tony brought his fingers up to roll Peter's neglected nipple between his fingers.

  
  


Tony let out a chuckle at how worked up Peter was, ignoring how he was too.

He decided to change tactics, forcing Peter's hips into the bed and halting his movements as well as pulling away from his chest completely.

  
  


At the loss of friction as well as feeling Tony pressed so hard against him, Peter let out a sob. "Please! Please, I need more, please please please!" He babbled, breath catching in his throat.

  
  


"Oh, you do?" Tony questioned him, a smirk spreading across his face when Peter quivered from the cool prickle of Tony's breath ghosting over his slick nipples.

  
  


"How about we fix that."

  
  


Abruptly Tony drove his hips back down into Peter's, their hard cocks sliding together and pressing into their abs. Tony groaned along with Peter's own high keen as he set an agonising pace with his thrusts and grinds, the touch and pleasure of being together so intimately driving them higher and higher.

  
  


Breath coming in pants, Tony dropped his head back to Peter's chest, paying attention to the hard nubs once again; the sound of Peter's whimpers and moans was music to his ears.

  
  


Taking one nipple into his mouth, he nibbled and pulled at it with his teeth, soothing it with his tongue. With his one hand sliding up to twist in Peter's curls he used the other to pinch and tug at the neglected nipple.

  
  


Tony could feel every shift, twitch, and quiver of the younger man underneath him, the thought and evidence of the way his touch affected his beloved only sending more heat to coil in his belly and settle in his dick.

  
  


He pulled away briefly, his head resting over Peter's heart as he ground their hips together. "Fuck, baby. You're gonna make me cum." He grunted out, trying to control the heat building and building inside of him.

  
  


"Yes, yes, yes, yes." Came Peter's garbled response. "So- so close. Please, Daddy! Wanna cum, make me cum."

  
  


So Tony did. 

  
  


He resumed his assault on Peter's nipples, sucking marks and leaving bites across them while he shifted and ground his hips.

  
  


The air around them filled with the sounds of their moans and slick flesh sliding and thrusting together. The heat between and inside of them rising, rising, rising until it crested and left then shattered in its wake.

  
  


Tony gave one more powerful thrust with his hips, the head of his cock pushing directly over Peter's as he painted it with his cum.

  
  


He looked up just in time to catch the absolute ecstasy painted over Peter's face as his body arched up before the Crest of Tony's own climax consumed him.

  
  


The older man registered the gasping breaths, and small whimpers as Peter came down with him.

  
  


Their chests heaving and thighs twitching as they curled even tighter together, riding through the afterglow as one.

  
  


"Fuck." Peter exclaimed breathlessly and Tony couldn't help but echo the sentiment.

  
  


"I love you." He muttered softly to his younger lover as the exhaustion started setting in. He placed a soft kiss to the corner of Peter's mouth and withdrew from their embrace long enough to wipe their sticky release from their stomachs before they fell together again. 

  
  


Curled together under the sheet, they ignored the clothes scattered around and the messy sheets. It could be cleaned tomorrow.

  
  


For now they were content to be in one another's arms as they came down.

  
  


Time was irrelevant to them. Just as sleep was claiming him, he heard Peter mutter back.

  
  


"I love you too."

  
  



End file.
